Weddings
by thetimeladyswan
Summary: Elle attends the weddings of Emma and Leo (Right in Front of Me side story/epilogue)


hope this ties up any loose ends left behind, but if not, my ask box over at thetimeladyswan on tumblr is always open :) Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited. You guys rock 3

* * *

 _Weddings_

* * *

"Lady Danielle."

The man - he was certainly handsome, with blonde curls and green eyes, and not much younger than her by her estimation - bowed low.

"It is an honour to meet you. May I say that I am extremely glad that you have returned safely?"

She curtseyed. "The honour is all mine, sir. I am glad to be so well-received."

Emma - leaving her new husband to the mercy of a group of well-wishers - approached. "Who was _that_?"

"Prince Christian of the Western Kingdom," she replied. "Amelia's fiancé."

"Hmm," Emma's eyes followed the man as he returned to his fiancée. Amelia smiled prettily, but there was no emotion in her eyes. "I think it was arranged."

Elle nodded thoughtfully, her eyes drifting to where Leo sat at the foot of the grand staircase. Emma had mentioned something about her brother being interested in the princess. His sad eyes as Christian placed a hand on Mia's back were certainly telling.

"I'll look after him," Elle promised. She had accepted the queen's invitation to remain at the castle for the foreseeable future - at least until she found her bearings. Emma, Killian, Liam and Melody would be leaving the day after tomorrow - after Liam and Melody's wedding - on a honeymoon for six weeks, meaning that Leo's loneliness would heighten.

Emma smiled softly. "Thank you, Elle. For everything."

She knew that the 'for everything' included the wedding they now stood at. "You just needed a little push."

Emma smiled, eyes meeting Killian's as he continued to talk politely to the gaggle of well-wishers. She turned back to Elle. "Will you give this to him?"

Danielle accepted the ornate brooch that was tipped into her hand. It took the shape of a swan, its wings composed of opals.

"To Leo," she clarified. "He gave it to me for my birthday. I thought he might like to hang onto it while I'm away."

Elle promised that she would, and Emma smiled once more, kissing her cheek in thanks before returning to her husband's side. Danielle closed her fingers around the piece of jewellery, making her way over to a table of refreshments. She scooped up two glasses of wine and approached Leo, sitting next to him. He accepted the drink with murmured thanks.

"Are you going to mope here?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "It's as good a place as any."

Danielle sighed, taking a sip of wine. "Have you looked at her? Properly, not like a lovesick puppy," she added, causing him to scowl. "Look now. At her eyes. She doesn't love him. I'm sure of it."

"It doesn't make any difference."

"All right." She stood. "Come on. Up."

"What's going on?"

"You are going to go and talk to Amelia. I'll distract Christian. Come on. You can thank me later."

They made their way across the ballroom. Elle turning back with an "oh yeah" to give him the brooch and relay Emma's message. Christian and Mia (the latter more so) were happy to see them and allow them to sit at their table. She spoke with the prince about his Kingdom and childhood. She in turn told of her own childhood and the time she spent trapped as a goldfinch.

* * *

"Come in," called a voice, in response to the knock on the door. Elle smiled, opening it and stepping inside. Leo stood before the mirror, dressed in an outfit befitting a prince about to marry. Both of his brothers-in-law sat with him. Elizabeth was also present, rushing towards Danielle with an excited cry of "aunty Elle!". She scooped up the girl, smiling at her.

"Hey Lizzie! How are you guys?"

"He hasn't bolted yet," Liam joked. Leo shook his head at the implication. "Though I think we could send little Lizzie after him if he did." He beamed at his niece, standing to ruffle her hair. Elle set her down, and she made her way over to her father as Elle approached Leo.

"Nervous?" she asked.

"A little," he admitted, making another attempt to smooth down his hair. "How's Mia?"

"Can't say," Danielle grinned mischievously. "It's a secret."

"You're supposed to be making me feel _better_ ," he complained. She laughed.

"Where's the fun in that? You'll see her in a few minutes."

"Hmm. Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any to thank you."

Elle smiled softly. She'd gotten her fair share out of the bargain. "You're welcome."

fin.


End file.
